


and into dust we shall return

by winterda



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Sibling, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe, Avengers show up later, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Chat Noir Félix, Crossover, Everyone Is About To Have A Bad Day, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gabriel Agreste Is Upset, Gen, Kids in Danger, Ladybug Bridgette (Miraculous Ladybug), Lucky Charm And Miraculous Ladybugs Cure | Ladybug Miraculous Superpowers Don't Fix Everything, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Okay Parent Gabriel Agreste, Older Cousin Bridgette, Older brother Felix - Freeform, Sort Of, lots of death, mcu - Freeform, the snap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterda/pseuds/winterda
Summary: Ten-year-olds Adrien and Marinette are two little kids in a world of superheroes.  They grew up depending on them to save the day, whether it be the Avengers from massive world-wide threats or Ladybug and Chat Noir from the akumas that have been plaguing Paris for the past few years.  They live their lives knowing that in the end the bad guys would lose and good guys would win because that was what always happened.They weren't prepared for this.  No one was prepared for this.OrWhen the Snap happens, no one is ready.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 27





	and into dust we shall return

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so right now I'm just kind of going with whatever my muse is interested in right now. Right now, it's lead here. This story is mainly going to focus on the Snap and it's affect on this version of MLB's Paris. This is going to focus on Paris, so there won't be a lot of Avengers for awhile though they will be talked about.
> 
> Things to know: Bridgette is Ladybug and Marinette's older cousin. Felix is Chat Noir and Adrien's older brother. This does take place in the MCU, so some things in MLB will be changed to fit into that universe. This also won't be as kid friendly because of the subject matter, but no worse than you'd see in the MCU. Also, this is my first time writing in MLB, so I'm still getting use to the characters.
> 
> Obligatory disclaimer. Nothings mine.

_“Reports from Edinburgh have confirmed that the spaceship that was seen over the city last night indeed matched that of the one that was had been over New York City earlier in the day.”_

“Bridgette?”

“Tikki, spots on.”

*

_“However, the rumors that the fugitives Avengers, lead by Steve Rogers, fought off the invaders cannot be confirmed at this time.”_

“This isn't good, kid.”

“No. It's not.”

“Thing could get really dangerous really fast.”

“Yes, they could.”

“And Ladybug is probably going to be out.”

“She most likely will be.”

“We're going out too, aren't we?”

“You know the answer to that.”

“Yeah, I do. It doesn't mean I like it.”

“Plagg, claws out.”

*

_“Nor has there been any confirmation that Tony Stark, the hero known as Iron Man, or the New York hero Spider-Man have returned.”_

“Be careful, Bridgette.”

“Marinette, time for dinner.”

“Okay, Maman.”

“Where's Bridgette?”

“She went to her friend's house, remember?”

“Oh, dear. She'll need to come soon, what with all that's going on.”

“Don't worry, Maman. I'm sure she'll be here soon.”

*

_“As of right now, the only thing for certain is that the alien space crafts do appear to be hostile.”_

“Don't worry, Chloe. Ladybug and Chat Noir will protect us. Any alien that comes here is going to be sorry.”

“I know, Adrikins. I just hope those Rogue Avengers don't come here. Daddy says that they'll be arrested if they set foot in Paris.”

“Even if they are helping Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

“Well, maybe only after they help.”

*

_“Mayor Bourgeois and other city officials are urging residents to remain calm and to stay home if at all possible.”_

“Nathalie, send Chloe home and clear the boys' schedules for tomorrow. I'd rather not have them traipsing around Paris with a possible invasion afoot.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And Nathalie.”

“Yes, sir?”

“Be prepared for to help me protect this house if we must.”

“Of course, sir.”

*

_“This is Nadja Chamak and remember don't be bemused, it's just the news.”_

Master Fu frowned down at the Stark Tablet as the report's grim face and background darkened and the replay button appeared. This was terrible news, but he could hardly say unexpected. There had been something on the horizon for years now; something that he and the kwamis had felt stirring for the better part of a decade. Like Hawk Moth, someone was on the hunt for something they shouldn't be. Unlike Hawk Moth, they were after something that was far more dangerous than even Miraculous were. And they were succeeding.

He had hoped that New York would have been the end of it, but that had just been the desperate wish of a man who knew too well how poorly all this could turn out to be. 

He should have found new holder sooner. He should have been training them from the moment he saw the sky open wide and try to pour forth hell itself. But he couldn't. Not until the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous were back in his hands and ready to play their part in defending against this evil. He had trusted the Ancient One when she said that they would protect the world and never let it get to the state he feared it was at now. 

Now, it was too late. The universe's fate was left not in the hands of those who had trained in the very thing, but those who knew too little and could only do so much. And as much as he hated to admit it, his own charges, as talented and resourceful as they were, weren't ready yet either. There was no more time, though. It was now or never.

“Master?”

Wayzz floated before Master Fu. A frown marred the kwami's face as he fidgeted in the air. 

“The others,” he said only to then pause as if unsure to proceed. Straightening his back, Wayzz continued, “Master, the others and myself, we can think...”

“Someone is gathering the stones,” Master Fu said. “It's the only things on Earth that outsiders like that would be willing to come here for. And I know for a fact that the Time Stone was in New York. Another one must have been in Scotland, though I can't imagine how it got there.”

“What shall we do then, Master?” Wayzz asked. “If any being were to gather all of them –.”

“It would be the greatest threat that the universe has ever seen,” Master Fu finished. “Yes, I am aware. But as if now, there is not much we can do besides wait. The Avengers are unknown to us, as is the enemy. And even if either were, we have no way of finding them at this time.”

“So we do nothing?” 

Standing up from he had been sitting on the mat, Master Fu walked over to his desk and placed the Stark Tablet inside a drawer. 

“We do what we can and protect the city,” he said. “And if that fails, the Ladybug Miraculous still has the power to help undo whatever damage is done. Let us just hope that it does not come to that.”

“That is very risky, Master,” Wayzz said.

“Things of this nature often are.”

Master Fu could feel the disapproval wafting off his kwami, and he must admit that he did not disagree in sentiment. It should be a time of action, and maybe if he were a better Guardian, then his charges would be fighting along side the more seasoned heroes that were about to endure the battle to come. But he stood by his decision. Ladybug and Chat Noir – Bridgette and Felix – were too young and too inexperienced. Fighting Hawk Moth and saving the world from his evil schemes had trained them well, but not well enough for this. And should it all go wrong, it was paramount that Bridgette and the Ladybug Miraculous be kept safe. There was no telling the number of lives that depended on that fact alone.

Yes, this was the right decision. The only sensible one he could truly make.

“I hope you're right, Master.”

“As do I, Wayzz.”


End file.
